David Jones
| name = David Jones | kanji = デビッドジョーンズ | romanji = Debiddojōnzu | race = Gemischt Quincy | birthday = 6th September | age = 14 | gender = Male | height = 5ft 1in | weight = 54kg | eyes = Green | hair = Violet | blood type = B | unusual features = Violet Hair | affiliation = Six Directions | previous affiliation = Ryū Order | occupation = Commander | previous occupation = Paper-boy | team = Six Directions | previous team = Ryū Order | partner = Hawke Kori | previous partner = Fujimaru Namikaze | base of operations = Reikai, Grat | marital status = Single | relatives = Kusaka & Kireina (adoptive parents) Hawke Kori (adoptive brother) Kentaro Hiroshi (cousin) | education = Yuengiri Academy | status = Active | quincy bow = Unnamed }} David Jones (デビッドジョーンズ, Debiddojōnzu), known also as Dave (デイブ, Deibu), and later as David Kori (デイビッドコリ, Deibiddokori), is the adopted Gemischt Quincy son of Kusaka and Kireina Kori, as well as the brother of Hawke. Following the Collapse David fell in beside his cousin Kentaro as a Commander of the Six Directions, pitting himself against the resurgent Imawashī and mysterious Kikkashō. Appearance David, as an adopted child, looks nothing at all like his adoptive parents or sibling, though he shares little resemblance with his biological family either as Aldric Adler looks nothing at all like David.Last Quincy: The Estranged Brother He is on a height with Hawke, has an athletic build, and sports violet hair and green eyes; a color he happens to share with Kireina. He is most commonly seen wearing a dark green kimono with an orange ōbi which was once wore by Kusaka as a younger man.Dealing with Loose Ends He commonly frees his arm from the right sleeve during battle so the sleeve hangs loosely at his side, which reveals a length of wire wrapped tightly around his right arm which he uses in conventional battles. He also wears Kusaka's old weapon, Reīkama, strapped to his back.Dealing with Loose Ends: Pride of a Quincy Personality David has demonstrated a personality not unlike that of Kenji Hiroshi. Like his adoptive uncle he is calm and composed and a generally all-around nice guy, at least until he looses his composure and becomes angry. When he was finally reunited with his estranged half-brother Aldric Adler, who was using the name Ricky Jones at the time, David demonstrated a short fuse throughout the emotional reunion and explained afterwards that Aldric had essentially orphaned him at the age of eight. David later admitted that the brotherly affection he feels towards Hawke is much stronger than the bond he once shared with Aldric. For example he immediately came to Hawke's aid during the latter's struggle with the Kori clan renegade Shinji Mitsuhide, despite coming out of a battle himself moments prior, and demonstrated well his worry even though he retained his composure.Dealing with Loose Ends: Kori Legacy When he arrived alongside Kentaro, Akiye and Hawke to save Itazura Kori in Heisekai he also demonstrated a jovial side when Itazura expressed his surprise at their intervention, a trait he also shares with Kenji. David replied "unless you don't need us?", demonstrating a nonchalant attitude in addition to his jovial attitude. Against Kojima Taira, who was one of the four who had earlier been attacking Itazura, David demonstrated a keenness for strategy and misdirection, similar to Hawke. Throughout the battle David downplayed his advantage for he had prior knowledge of all Kojima's abilities through Shin Nagakura, and reacted with feigned surprise. David effectively strung the ex-Captain along for the whole fight and when he did finally spring the trap he effectively crippled Kojima's ability to fight back. Outside battles he and Hawke have demonstrated similar back-and-forth banter as that partook in by Kenji and Kusaka. In the aftermath of their shared battle with Shinji, for example, David remarked upon the absence of Kentaro and Akiye only for Hawke to remark that they where behind some hedges, and then remarked that David wouldn't say no if May pulled him behind the bushes. David demonstrated a shyness and awkwardness at the brooking of this subject and began to nervously fidget. History Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part III :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds. Rise and Fall of Legends arc *Hatching Schemes and Catching Up *Shifting Loyalties *Dealing with Loose Ends *Dealing with Loose Ends: Pride of a Quincy *Dealing with Loose Ends: Kori Legacy *Unveiling the Grand Scheme *Cutting to the Heart of the Matter *Return of the Legend Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Peri-Collapse *Second Battle of Grat Testing the Waters arc *Kentaro Takes Charge (mentioned) *Matters of Trust (mentioned) *Matters of Trust II (mentioned) *Leaving Doubt at the Door (mentioned) *Putting Names to the Faces Bound by Blood arc :Note: The below arc is filler and is thus separate from the main plot of Bleach: Cataclysm, despite it being classed very loosely as canon. *Terrors of the Night (mentioned) *Terrors End Meian's Legacy mini-arc *Kay's Awakening: Birth of a Tsuji Braving the Waves arc *First Battle of Nishiendo *Planning Espionage *Second Battle of Nishiendo Navigating the Waters arc *Secrets Revealed Part V Equipment *'Shōki' (正気, True Spirit): an organic component created by Ino Hiroshi using three of the seven Kyūtai, which she subsequently applied to David's body and soul via Reijutsu and forbidden Kidō of her own invention. David notes that he his soul is bound to that of Okita; whom is the Zanpakutō-like spirit forged by Kusaka Kori sometime during his travels in the . This act essentially turned David into a spiritual being with a heightened lifespan. Powers and Abilities : David, despite his status as a Human, possesses a level of spiritual power that is exceptional. Whilst not at the level of a Captain he is stronger than a typical Lieutenant or Seated Officer in the Gotei 13. Prior to the Collapse, David trained extensively with Kenji to learn how to further control his powers, reaching a higher echelon of spiritual strength.Cataclysm (book)#Events Marksman Mastery: David is a remarkable marksmen. Against Kojima he either forced his opponent to avoid the arrows or block them with his Zanpakutō or Kidō, as none failed to be on-target even when David evaded his foes attacks. Keen Intellect: David understands well he is not as powerful as Kentaro, Hawke and Akiye. As such he uses ingenuity and clever tricks to limit his foes effectiveness whilst increasing his own chances to emerge victorious. During his battle with Kojima, David played to his own advantages so well that the ex-Captain failed to even hit him once, let alone cause him any major discomfort at all. The only time Kojima pinned David was when he released all his spiritual power as well as his Bankai, at which point David released his trump card: Okita. Withholding this power boost until the opportune time shows that David is an effective planner who knows when and where to turn the tables to gain the greatest possible edge. Quincy techniques : David, as a Quincy, can absorb reishi from the surroundings and atmosphere to bolster his already formidable powers; a basic power for any Quincy, as well as manipulate it to suit his needs. His mastery of reishi absorption and manipulation is such that he mastered a potent healing technique created by his deceased uncle, which proved effective enough to heal the injuries sustained by Hawke from Shinji's technique almost instantly. Following his training with Kenji, David can rapidly absorb and utilize ambient reishi with greater efficiency and ease, learning from the latter how the perform Blut. *'Bow:' David used this weapon against Kojima, which is a solid bow he can fire with only a single hand, usually his left. It is blue and white in colouration, and was noted to be a short-bow, being very compact and almost useless should the enemy engage him in close quarters. Prior to the Collapse, David trained extensively with Kenji to further his natural abilities, which resulted in a new bow he would not unveil until sometime after the Collapse. This new bow is black in colouration, has the appearance of a longbow with a shell-like handle that encloses around the hand for protection, and is very stream-lined. Unlike his past bow this new one appears to be very durable. David has often assaulted foes in close-quarters combat with it. :*'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): David can generate arrows at a remarkably quick pace. He was fit to keep up a steady onslaught against Kojima even when on the move. Following the Collapse the sheer strength of his arrows have increased by many times, to the point of causing extreme and potentially fatal injuries, appearing like a red laser. :*'Licht Regen' (光の雨 (リヒト・レーゲン), Rihito Rēgen; German for "Light Rain", Japanese for "Rain of Light"): David released a "storm of arrows" against Shinji during their battle on two separate occasions, though the exact number was not stated. *'Hirenkyaku' (飛廉脚, Flying Screen Step/God Step; Viz: "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg"): the Quincy equivalent of a Shinigami's Shunpo and a skill David has notable skill in. He is capable of keeping pace with both Akiye and Hawke but was noticeably slower than Kentaro, who arrived to help Itazura before either of his companions. He later demonstrated the speed required to outmaneuver an ex-Captain of the Gotei 13. *'Quincy: Letzt Stil' (滅却師最終形態（クインシー・レツトシュティール）, Kuinshī Retsutoshutīru; German for "Last Style", Japanese for "Destruction Sage: Final Form"; Viz: "Letz Stile"): not yet revealed. *'Quincy: Kampfstil' (滅却師一戦型 (クインシーいっせんかた) German for Battle style; Japanese for Monk of Destruction: Battle style): not yet revealed. Zanpakutō Reikama (霊鎌, Soul Sickle). David's weapon, which is referred to as a Zanpakutō very loosely by his creator, is a weapon forged using a similar method of Reijutsu as that used by Kenji, which Kusaka himself adapted based on what Kenji perfected. As such Reikama is considered a Zanpakutō but only possesses two states; one, which is its default state which takes the form of a double-bladed with a long chain, whilst the second is a state of release that is roughly the equivalent of a Shinigami's . The name of the resident spirit is "Okita", which once served Kusaka. David wears the weapon strapped to his back. *'Released Form:' David's releases Reikama with the command "Ready, Okita?". Its release surrounds David's body with a black column of spiritual power which is then shattered by a pair of black wings. In addition David's upper body is surrounded by black markings not unlike flames. David, when he knows he'll need extra power, relies on Okita as his standard form during difficult battles. Reikama also disappears upon release of this state. :Special Abilities: The release of Reīkama is not unlike the effects of upon a soul, in that both drastically augment the physical and spiritual power of the individual. Its release blows past David's limitation as a Human, as well as providing him a degree of resistance to extreme levels of spiritual power or absorbed reishi, which also increases the potency of his Quincy abilities. Overall his combat level is typically on-par with a Captain, whilst giving him the endurance and durability typical of a . :*'Reīssen' (霊一閃, Soul Flash): a technique usually unique to the Kori clan. Okita, the resident spirit of Reīkama, was capable of using this technique per his forging by Kusaka. When used by David it is an expansive wave-like attack, colored black, with enough destructive power to cut a massive rend into the earth whilst simultaneously blowing away an ex-Captain of the Gotei 13. :*'Enhanced Heilig Pfeil:' During his battle with Kojima within Heisekai, David absorbed the vast majority of reishi in the atmosphere to fuel a single destructive arrow. The size, range and destructive force was incredible. It easily pierced the Kidō of a Captain-class Shinigami and still carried enough piercing power to blast a large hole in his chest. Behind the Scenes References & notes Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Original Character Category:Human Category:Kori Clan